Tonight
by CatarinaRites
Summary: What if Draco had made different choices? What if he had grown up?  Partly DH compliant. Oneshot.


So, I was unimpressed after watching DH2 that the director had Draco grow a bit, then completely regress into the wimpy little child he used to be when mummy called him. Thus, this was born.

It's part DH compliant, up to when the trio is taken to Malfoy Manor.

I hope you guys enjoy this, it's just kinda a fun one.

**Disclaimer:** THEY AREN'T MINE!

* * *

><p>The Snatchers threw him to the marble floor, and Bellatrix shoved me towards him, almost barrelling me straight into him. I stared into his eyes as he kneeled in front of me, and I can't help but wonder how things would have been different if I had made different choices. If I hadn't been such a jerk in Diagon Alley and on the Hogwarts Express. If I hadn't bullied and teased him all through school. If I hadn't followed in my father's idiotic footsteps. If I had chosen to follow him instead.<p>

Maybe then it would have been me kneeling on the marble floor beside him instead of his ginger and bushy haired best friends. Maybe I would have had people who cared about me, as well.

"Well, Draco? Is it him?" my crazy aunt asked me, impatiently. His green eyes bored into mine desperately and I strengthened my resolve.

"No," I stated decisively, confidently, "No, it's not him."

I saw a flash of surprise, then gratitude suffuse his eyes.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Bellatrix asked. I knew she'd doubt me. After all, she and my father have had several encounters with him, and are probably pretty sure that it's him, despite the distortion in his face.

"Definitely not him," I tell her, and Bella and my father turned away from him, disappointed.

I continue to stare into the eyes of the boy in front of me. I think I've always been in love with him a little. Ever since I saw his green eyes in Madam Malkin's when we were eleven. Even before I knew who he was. I wish now that I'd told him. He's the person I wish I could be. Admirable. Courageous. Kind. Loved.

A shriek drew my attention away from his entrancing green eyes. Bella just noticed a sword one of the Snatchers was carrying.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, slowly.

The Snatcher was obviously completely unaware of the significant danger he was in.

"'E 'ad it in 'is belt when we caught 'im, 'e did," the man slurred out, and I couldn't suppress a shiver of distaste, "figures it's mine now!"

Bella snatched the sword from him, slicing his hand as it pulled out of his grip.

"OUT!" she screamed at him and the other Snatchers, "GET OUT!" The men turned white, and raced out of the room in terror.

Bellatrix turned to Pettigrew, who was cowering in a corner. "Send those three to the cellar and bring me the goblin!" she shouted. Since the Dark Lord left Pettigrew at the Manor with us, I've been free of the menial tasks.

Pettigrew pushed the girl and the two boys ahead of him. Green eyes turned back and his eyes met mine as he exited the room. I stood still in the Ballroom uncomfortably, waiting for Pettigrew's return to show it was safe for me to leave.

As Pettigrew escorted the goblin into the room I made my escape.

"I'm going to my room," I mumbled, vaguely, not that anyone cared where I went off to.

After leaving the huge room I quickly redirected my steps, making for the cellar. One of the Snatchers had conveniently handed me the trio's wands, and they were still in my pocket.

I could hear them talking from the top of the stairs, trying to come up with an escape plan. When I drew near the door they heard my footsteps and stopped talking. I opened the cellar door and stepped into the dim light. Weasley moved to stand in front of Granger, to protect her from me, a touching gesture. Unnecessary. Brave, but unnecessary.

"Here," I say, as I hold out their wands. "Luna, Mr. Ollivander, I don't have yours, I'm sorry."

The trio stared at me and stepped forward slowly, cautiously, to take their wands back.

"Come this way," I continued, when no one said a word. "You can't apparate from inside the Manor. I'll take you somewhere you can."  
>I walked back towards the door, but no one followed. I turned back to look at them, and saw disbelief written on all five faces. I turned to him.<p>

"I don't want you dead," I told him quietly, "despite the way I behaved towards you in school. If I can get you out of here then there's still a chance for you to end this, right? Kill the Dark Lord."

His bright eyes scrutinized me for a moment, then he nodded, and I heaved a sigh of relief. His friends gave indignant shouts, berating him for trusting me, and asking him to come to his senses. He just continued to stare at me, and I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in my face.

I turned and walked back up the stairs, listening carefully for Pettigrew's return, but there were no sounds out of place. I heard the five following me, so I didn't turn around again.

We carefully snuck past the large ballroom, where Bella's voice was easily heard, still shouting at the goblin.

"We need that sword," he murmured to me, and I jumped. He had snuck up behind me, quietly, and his breath ghosted across the back of my neck as he spoke, eliciting shivers in me.

"I don't think that I can get it, and you're more important right now anyways," I told him. He nodded, reluctantly, and we continued on. I felt bereft when I could no longer feel his warmth on my neck and his closeness disappeared.

We slowly made our way to my room.

"It's safe to apparate from the balcony," I tell him and the other four. "My father made a hole in the wards here, in case I need a quick escape route."

He nodded, and the Weasel laughed, nervously. "I guess that's what this is," Weasel said, "a quick escape."

He nodded at the red-head, but still looked at me. "Are you coming with us?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, sadly. "Someone has to take the blame for your escape. If I'm not here it'll be my mother or father."

I cannot go with him, as much as I would like to. The Dark Lord has ways of finding traitors to his cause. I would put him in more danger if I went along.

He nodded, sadly. "If you get a chance, bring the sword to Hogwarts. We'll be able to find it, and you, there."

"I'll do what I can," I told him, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing him at Hogwarts, or likely ever again.

Luna, Mr. Ollivander, the Weasel, and the Mudblood were all holding hands by then, in preparation for joint apparation, and Granger's free hand was extended to take his. Instead, he leaned closer to me.

"Why?" he asked, "Why are you helping us?"

The temptation to kiss him when he was so close to me was almost overwhelming, but I resisted. It was too late for that now. "I told you the truth in the cellar. I don't want you to die."

He scrutinized me for a moment, then seemed to come to a realization. His eyes cleared, and he looked incredibly sad. I swallowed, and had to look away.

He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're sure you won't come with us?"

I shook my head at him in answer and he extended his right hand towards me. I took it slowly, and he gripped my hand tightly. I had waited for that handshake for years. Now it came. Seven years too late to save me.

"Thanks," he said, "I won't forget this."

I smiled bittersweetly as he took his friend's hand. He looked at me one last time with sad green eyes, and the group disappeared from the balcony.

"I love you," I whispered to the empty space.

I turned my back to the open doorway, and went back downstairs, where Bella was still 'questioning' the goblin.

I walked calmly into the ballroom and took my spot next to my father. They would soon learn that the prisoners were missing, but I would give him all the time I could before I search was started.

Tonight, when my treason is discovered, I will die at the hands of a madman. But he...he will live on.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p>

much love.


End file.
